Corazón Roto
by EnterradoR
Summary: Videl atraviesa una crisis existencial y Gohan siente como el amor de ambos se va apagando paulatinamente... ¿Qué hacer cuando el amor comienza a morir? ¿Se puede resucitar el amor?


_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

El amor es muy complicado (demasiado de hecho xD) y por eso me parece bueno escribirlo desde todas sus perspectivas, no sólo desde la idealista y romántica sino también cuando se afronta un problema tan serio como cuando sientes que el amor se va apagando, cuando te das cuenta que las cosas ya no son como antes. Sobreponerse a eso es el real desafío. Basándome en eso hice este pequeño fic tomando a una de mis parejas favoritas.

* * *

 _ **Corazón Roto**_

* * *

Las cosas cambiaron. No supo en que momento comenzó. Tampoco sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban así. Lo único que tenía claro en aquel mar de dudas y angustia que lo acosaba es que ya nada era igual. La emoción que sentía cada vez que estaban juntos se fue desvaneciendo tal como escurridiza agua entre los dedos.

No sólo por parte de él la emoción se había extinguido; también por parte de ella.

Aquellas amenas tardes conversando sobre cualquier tema cobijados por la bella y azafranada luz del atardecer habían quedado atrás. Las noches de plenilunio en que se habían amado apasionadamente, también.

Muy pronto sería su aniversario de bodas... empero, a diferencia de años anteriores, el ánimo de celebrarlo brillaba por su ausencia.

Nada era igual. Absolutamente nada.

Él lo sabía.

Ella también.

No obstante, ninguno se atrevía a confrontar aquella lastimera verdad: el estar por estar. El estar juntos porque sí.

Habían actuado como si ignorar la situación fuera la solución... Pero no lo era ni lo sería nunca.

Tristeza, daba. Sí, mucha. Tanta que en sus azabaches ojos pugnaron las lágrimas, meciéndose frenéticamente para aumentar de tamaño y alcanzar las mejillas. Sin embargo, logró contenerlas. No quería que su gran amigo dragón, a quien acariciaba suavemente, diese cuenta de lo mal que se sentía.

—Ah, amigo, que complicado es el amor. Yo no sabía que se pudiera apagar de esta manera... No sabía que un corazón roto pudiera doler tanto —su voz tembló en cada palabra proferida. No le gustaba decirlo, lo odiaba de hecho, mas era la cruda verdad que debía afrontar.

Inclinándose, le prodigó afectuosos cariños detrás de la oreja al mitológico reptil que conocía desde la más tierna infancia. El animal respondió dándole unas dadivosas lamidas.

Sonrió. Pero la curva de sus labios muy efímera fue.

La mujer que tanto amaba había cambiado. Y aquello le provocaba tal dolor en el corazón que una daga atravesándolo le habría hecho menos daño. Videl definitivamente ya no era la misma. La justiciera que lo había enamorado ya no existía...

Ahora era una mujer distinta; una que se había apagado lentamente, revolviéndose en un severo coágulo de aflicción. Una mujer que parecía cargar una pesada amargura soterrada.

¿Por qué todo cambió?

Tras muchos años de convivencia, misma que comenzó en los más tiernos albores de su juventud, la relación sufrió un desgaste inexorable.

Pan, ya adulta, había iniciado tiempo atrás su propio camino fuera del hogar. Tarde o temprano los retoños debían emprender el vuelo para forjar su destino. Y fue entonces, tras variadas reflexiones, que Gohan comenzó a esbozar la causa por la cual su esposa fue apagándose paulatinamente: Videl vivió tanto para él y Pan que se olvidó de vivir para ella misma.

Gracias a ella y su constante apoyo, él se había realizado como un gran y prestigioso investigador...

Pero ella no había disfrutado el mismo desarrollo. Quizás tal era la razón por la cual cada día que transcurría parecía más amargada y taciturna.

Videl era una mujer con tanto potencial. Fuerte; inteligente; guerrera; justiciera. Y que todo ese potencial no se desarrollara era como tener ojos, pero jamás abrirlos.

¿Acaso era de él la culpa? ¿No la había motivado a más? ¿Acaso fue él quien le impidió realizarse como persona y profesional? ¿Fue él quien le quitó sus sueños de juventud?

Si no lo hubiera conocido, ¿Videl habría dejado de lado las cosas que le gustaban? ¿Fue el inmenso amor que le tenía quién la prohibió de seguir creciendo y aspirar a más?

Se habían casado tan jóvenes... Y tan jóvenes fueron padres también...

Quizás, indirectamente y sin haberlo notado antes, él había sido el responsable de todo. Estando con él, Videl había perdido su juventud. Eligiendo estar con él y teniendo a Pan tan joven, pagó el costo de no desarrollarse profesionalmente. Dejó sus propios sueños de lado.

Perdió su juventud por criar a Pan y ser una gran esposa para él.

Se había entregado completamente a ellos dos, pero se perdió a sí misma en el camino.

Videl no tenía vida propia. Toda su vida giró en torno a Gohan y Pan...

Pero él jamás tuvo la intención de impedirle su realización personal... Nunca.

Entonces, ¿por qué Videl lucía tan desanimada si ella misma escogió este camino? ¿Por qué se fue apagando paulatinamente? ¿Estaba arrepentida?

Apretó los párpados con fuerza; los abrió con la misma intensidad después. No sabía la respuesta. Lo único de lo que si tenía certeza es que Videl ahora era una mujer muy diferente a la que alguna vez fue. La chica guerrera, impetuosa y decidida se había consumido entre las sombras... Como si la luz esplendorosa de su indómita alma hubiese mutado a tinieblas sin fin.

Suspiró al comprenderlo en forma tan clara. Segundos después volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez con marcada dificultad.

Sí, ahora lo entendía: probablemente esa era la razón por la que Videl ya no era la misma...

Y quizás por eso él ya no era el mismo tampoco. También fue apagándose lenta y paulatinamente.

Gohan se había enamorado de una chica impetuosa, decidida, proactiva y guerrera. Una Videl totalmente diferente a la que era hoy en día.

Se había enamorado de otra chica, una que ahora sólo existía en sus recuerdos. Una Videl que sólo lograba evocar en las silentes noches de melancólica nostalgia. Noches en que a pesar de estar juntos, sus almas estaban ausentes.

Aunque compartieran el mismo lecho todas las noches, ambos estaban muy lejos el uno del otro...

Definitivamente su amor ya no era el mismo.

¿Habría algún remedio para rescatar a la persona que ella alguna vez fue?

¿Habría alguna solución milagrosa que pudiera reflotar lo hundido? ¿Habría un remedio para resucitar lo muerta que estaba su relación?

¿El amor realmente puede renacer de las cenizas?

Quería creer que sí. Quería luchar por ella. De hecho lo estaba haciendo. Cada día lo hacía y se esmeraba por lograrlo.

Intentaba motivarla; quería revivir a su Videl. Deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón superar esta crisis de pareja...

Pero si la otra parte no pone de su empeño entonces todo esfuerzo resulta vano. Fútil.

Ella no reaccionaba. No quería reaccionar.

A veces, aunque se luche contra viento, marea y destino, el amor puede morir a pesar de todo. Porque para amar se necesitan dos.

 _Dos._

Y lamentablemente Videl ya no parecía dispuesta a amar.

Ya no...

* * *

 _Fin de la Transmisión._

* * *

 _Notas Finales: Siempre me llamó mucho la atención que Videl decidiera dejar atrás lo que le gustaba cuando se enamoró de Gohan. Su faceta de guerrera y justiciera pasó a la historia. Desperdició el enorme potencial que tenía y creo que eso tarde o temprano podría pasarle la cuenta al echar la vista hacia atrás en el tiempo. Por eso nació este fic en que Gohan ve como Videl va cambiando y va extrañando a la mujer de la que se enamoró y, aunque intenta revivirla y resucitar el amor entre ellos, Videl simplemente no reacciona. Se sume en una crisis existencial sin asumirla o querer salir de allí._

 _Espero les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por leer. Nos veremos en algún próximo fic ^^_


End file.
